Cell Culture Media
The requirements of mammalian cell culture in vitro comprise, in addition to basic nutritional substances, a complex series of growth factors (Werner, R. G. et al., Mammalian Cell Cultures Part I: Characterization, morphology and metabolism, in: Arzneim.-Forsch./Drug Res. 43:1134-1139 (1993)). Usually, these are added to the culture medium by supplying it with animal sera or protein-fractions from animal sources. However, these chemically non-defined mixtures exhibit variable lot to lot composition. Such mixtures also represent a potential source of contaminants, including viruses and mycoplasmas. For production on an industrial scale, the high price of the supplements and difficulties in downstream processing are additional considerations.
Cell culture media provide the nutrients necessary to maintain and grow cells in a controlled, artificial and in vitro environment. Characteristics and compositions of the cell culture media vary depending on the particular cellular requirements. Important parameters include osmolarity, pH, and nutrient formulations.
Media formulations have been used to cultivate a number of cell types including animal, plant and bacterial cells. Cells cultivated in culture media catabolize available nutrients and produce useful biological substances such as virus, monoclonal antibodies, hormones, growth factors and the like. Such products have therapeutic applications and, with the advent of recombinant DNA technology, cells can be engineered to produce large quantities of many of these products. Thus, the ability to cultivate cells in vitro is not only important for the study of cell physiology, but is also necessary for the production of useful substances which may not otherwise be obtained by cost-effective means.
Cell culture media formulations have been well documented in the literature and a number of media are commercially available. In early cell culture work, media formulations were based upon the chemical composition and physicochemical properties (e.g., osmolality, pH, etc.) of blood and were referred to as “physiological solutions” (Ringer, S., J. Physiol. 3:380-393 (1880); Waymouth, C., In: Cells and Tissues in Culture, Vol. 1, Academic Press, London, pp. 99-142 (1965); Waymouth, C., In Vitro 6:109-127 (1970)). However, cells in different tissues of the mammalian body are exposed to different microenvironments with respect to oxygen/carbon dioxide partial pressure and concentrations of nutrients, vitamins, and trace elements; accordingly, successful in vitro culture of different cell types will often require the use of different media formulations. Typical components of cell culture media include amino acids, organic and inorganic salts, vitamins, trace metals, sugars, lipids and nucleic acids, the types and amounts of which may vary depending upon the particular requirements of a given cell or tissue type.
Typically, cell culture media formulations are supplemented with a range of additives, including undefined components such as fetal bovine serum (FBS) (10-20% v/v) or extracts from animal embryos, organs or glands (0.5-10% v/v). While FBS is the most commonly applied supplement in animal cell culture media, other serum sources are also routinely used, including newborn calf, horse and human. Organs or glands that have been used to prepare extracts for the supplementation of culture media include submaxillary gland (Cohen, S., J. Biol. Chem. 237:1555-1565 (1961)), pituitary (Peehl, D. M., and Ham, R. G., In Vitro 16:516-525 (1980); U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,649), hypothalamus (Maciag, T., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 76:5674-5678 (1979); Gilchrest, B. A., et al., J. Cell. Physiol. 120:377-383 (1984)), ocular retina (Barretault, D., et al., Differentiation 18:2942 (1981)) and brain (Maciag, T., et al., Science 211:1452-1454 (1981)). These types of chemically undefined supplements serve several useful functions in cell culture media (Lambert, K. J. et al, In: Animal Cell Biotechnology, Vol. 1, Spier, R. E. et al., Eds., Academic Press New York, pp. 85-122 (1985)). For example, these supplements provide carriers or chelators for labile or water-insoluble nutrients; bind and neutralize toxic moieties; provide hormones and growth factors, protease inhibitors and essential, often unidentified or undefined low molecular weight nutrients; and protect cells from physical stress and damage. Thus, serum or organ/gland extracts are commonly used as relatively low-cost supplements to provide an optimal culture medium for the cultivation of animal cells.
Unfortunately, the use of serum or organ/gland extracts in tissue culture applications has several drawbacks (Lambert, K. J. et al, In: Animal Cell Biotechnology, Vol 1, Spier, R. E. et al., Eds., Academic Press New York, pp. 85-122 (1985)). For example, the chemical compositions of these supplements and sera vary between lots, even from a single manufacturer. The supplements may also be contaminated with infectious agents (e.g., mycoplasma and viruses) which can seriously undermine the health of the cultured cells and the quality of the final product. The use of undefined components such as serum or animal extracts also prevents the true definition and elucidation of the nutritional and hormonal requirements of the cultured cells, thus eliminating the ability to study, in a controlled way, the effect of specific growth factors or nutrients on cell growth and differentiation in culture. Moreover, undefined supplements prevent the researcher from studying aberrant growth and differentiation and the disease-related changes in cultured cells. Finally and most importantly to those employing cell culture media in the industrial production of biological substances, serum and organ/gland extract supplementation of culture media can complicate and increase the costs of the purification of the desired substances from the culture media due to nonspecific co-purification of serum or extract proteins.
Defined Media
Improved levels of recombinant protein expression are obtained from cells grown in serum-free medium, relative to the level of expression seen in cells grown in medium supplemented with serum (Battista, P. J. et al., Am. Biotech. Lab. 12:64-68 (1994)). However, serum-free media may still contain one or more of a variety of animal-derived components, including albumin, fetuin, various hormones and other proteins. The presence of proteins or peptides makes purification of recombinant protein difficult, time-consuming, and expensive.
To overcome these drawbacks of the use of serum or organ/gland extracts, a number of so-called “defined” media have been developed. These media, which often are specifically formulated to support the culture of a single cell type, contain no undefined supplements and instead incorporate defined quantities of purified growth factors, proteins, lipoproteins and other substances usually provided by the serum or extract supplement. Since the components (and concentrations thereof) in such culture media are precisely known, these media are generally referred to as “defined culture media.” Often used interchangeably with “defined culture media” is the term “serum-free media” or “SFM.” A number of SFM formulations are commercially available, such as those designed to support the culture of endothelial cells, keratinocytes, monocytes/macrophages, lymphocytes, hematopoietic stem cells, fibroblasts, chondrocytes or hepatocytes which are available from Life Technologies, Inc. (Rockville, Md.). The distinction between SFM and defined media, however, is that SFM are media devoid of serum and protein fractions (e.g., serum albumin), but not necessarily of other undefined components such as organ/gland extracts. Indeed, several SFM that have been reported or that are available commercially contain such undefined components, including several formulations supporting in vitro culture of keratinocytes (Boyce, S. T., and Ham, R. G., J. Invest. Dermatol. 81:33 (1983); Wille, J. J., et al., J. Cell. Physiol. 121:31 (1984); Pittelkow, M. R., and Scott, R. E., Mayo Clin. Proc. 61:771 (1986); Pirisi, L., et al., J. Virol. 61:1061 (1987); Shipley, G. D., and Pittelkow, M. R., Arch. Dermatol. 123:1541 (1987); Shipley, G. D., et al., J. Cell. Physiol. 138:511-518 (1989); Daley, J. P., et al., FOCUS (GIBCO/LTI) 12:68 (1990); U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,649 and 4,940,666). SFM thus cannot be considered to be defined media in the true definition of the term.
Defined media generally provide several distinct advantages to the user. For example, the use of defined media facilitates the investigation of the effects of a specific growth factor or other medium component on cellular physiology, which may be masked when the cells are cultivated in serum- or extract-containing media. In addition, defined media typically contain much lower quantities of protein (indeed, defined media are often termed “low protein media”) than those containing serum or extracts, rendering purification of biological substances produced by cells cultured in defined media far simpler and more cost-effective.
Some extremely simple defined media, which consist essentially of vitamins, amino acids, organic and inorganic salts and buffers have been used for cell culture. Such media (often called “basal media”), however, are usually seriously deficient in the nutritional content required by most animal cells. Accordingly, most defined media incorporate into the basal media additional components to make the media more nutritionally complex, but to maintain the serum-free and low protein content of the media. Examples of such components include serum albumin from bovine (BSA) or human (HSA); certain growth factors derived from natural (animal) or recombinant sources such as EGF or FGF; lipids such as fatty acids, sterols and phospholipids; lipid derivatives and complexes such as phosphoethanolamine, ethanolamine and lipoproteins; protein and steroid hormones such as insulin, hydrocortisone and progesterone; nucleotide precursors; and certain trace elements (reviewed by Waymouth, C., in: Cell Culture Methods for Molecular and Cell Biology, Vol. 1: Methods for Preparation of Media, Supplements, and Substrata for Serum-Free Animal Cell Culture, Barnes, D. W., et al., eds., New York: Alan R. Liss, Inc., pp. 23-68 (1984), and by Gospodarowicz, D., Id., at pp 69-86 (1984)).
The use of animal protein supplements in cell culture media, however, also has certain drawbacks. For example, there is a risk that the culture medium and/or products purified from it may be immunogenic, particularly if the supplements are derived from an animal different from the source of the cells to be cultured. If biological substances to be used as therapeutics are purified from such culture media, certain amounts of these immunogenic proteins or peptides may be co-purified and may induce an immunological reaction, up to and including anaphylaxis, in an animal receiving such therapeutics.
To obviate this potential problem, supplements derived from the same species as the cells to be cultured may be used. For example, culture of human cells may be facilitated using HSA as a supplement, while media for the culture of bovine cells would instead use BSA. This approach, however, runs the risks of introducing contaminants and adventitious pathogens into the culture medium (such as Creutzfeld-Jakob Disease (CJD) from HSA preparations, or Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy (“Mad Cow Disease”) virus from BSA preparations), which can obviously negatively impact the use of such media in the preparation of animal and human therapeutics. In fact, for such safety reasons, the biotechnology industry and government agencies are increasingly regulating, discouraging and even forbidding the use of cell culture media containing animal-derived proteins which may contain such pathogens.
Non-Animal Peptide Supplements
To overcome the limitations of the use of animal proteins in SFM, several attempts have been made to construct animal cell culture media that are completely free of animal proteins. For example, some culture media have incorporated extracts of yeast cells into the basal medium (see, for example, U.K. Patent Application No. GB 901673; Keay, L., Biotechnol. Bioengin. 17:745-764 (1975)) to provide sources of nitrogen and other essential nutrients. In another approach, hydrolysates of wheat gluten have been used, with or without addition of yeast extract, to promote in vitro growth of animal cells (Japanese Patent Application No. JP 2-49579). Still other media have been developed in which serum is replaced by enzymatic digests of meat, or of proteins such as α-lactalbumin or casein (e.g., peptone), which have been traditionally used in bacterial culture (Lasfargues, E. Y., et al., In Vitro 8(6):494-500 (1973); Keay, L., Biotechnol. Bioeng. 17:745-764 (1975); Keay, L., Biotechnol Bioeng. 19:399-411 (1977); Schlager, E.-J., J. Immunol. Meth. 194:191-199 (1996)). None of these approaches, however, provided a culture medium optimal for the cultivation of a variety of animal cells. Moreover, extracts from certain plants, including wheat, barley, rye and oats have been shown to inhibit protein synthesis in cell-free systems derived from animal cells (Coleman, W. H., and Roberts, W. K., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 696:239-244 (1982)), suggesting that the use of peptides derived from these plants in cell culture media may actually inhibit, rather than stimulate, the growth of animal cells in vitro. More recently, animal cell culture SFM formulations comprising rice peptides have been described and shown to be useful in cultivation of a variety of normal and transformed animal cells (see co-pending, commonly owned U.S. application Ser. No. 60/028,197, filed Oct. 10, 1996, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
Epithelial Cells
Overview
The epithelium lines the internal and external surfaces of the organs and glands of higher organisms. Because of this localization at the external interface between the environment and the organism (e.g., the skin) or at the internal interface between an organ and the interstitial space (e.g., the intestinal mucosal lining), the epithelium has a major role in the maintenance of homeostasis. The epithelium carries out this function, for example, by regulating transport and permeability of nutrients and wastes (Freshney, R. I., in: Culture of Epithelial Cells, Freshney, R. I., ed., New York: Wiley-Liss, pp. 1-23 (1992)).
The cells making up the epithelium are generically termed epithelial cells. These cells may be present in multiple layers as in the skin, or in a single layer as in the lung alveoli. As might be expected, the structure, function and physiology of epithelial cells are often tissue-specific. For example, the epidermal epithelial cells of the skin are organized as stratified squamous epithelium and are primarily involved in forming a protective barrier for the organism, while the secretory epithelial cells of many glands are often found in single layers of cuboidal cells that have a major role in producing secretory proteins and glycoproteins. Regardless of their location or function, however, epithelial cells are usually regenerative. That is, under normal conditions, or in response to injury or other activating stimulus, epithelial cells are capable of dividing or growing. This regenerative capacity has facilitated the in vitro manipulation of epithelial cells, to the point where a variety of primary epithelial cells and cell lines have been successfully cultivated in vitro (Freshney, Id.).
293 Cells
While the isolation and use of a variety of epithelial cells and epithelial cell lines have been reported in the literature, the human embryonic kidney cell line 293 (“293 cells”), which exhibits epithelial morphology, has proven particularly useful for studies of the expression of exogenous ligand receptors, production of viruses and expression of allogeneic and xenogeneic recombinant proteins. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,066 describes the construction of a stable 293 cell line comprising functional GABA receptors that include a benzodiazepine binding site, that have proven useful in identification and screening of candidate psychoactive drugs. 293 cells have also been used to produce viruses such as natural and recombinant adenoviruses (Garnier, A., et al., Cytotechnol. 15:145-155 (1994); Bout, A., et al., Cancer Gene Therapy 3(6):S24, abs. P-52 (1996), Wang, J.-W., et al., Cancer Gene Therapy 3(6):S24, abs. P-53 (1996)), which may be used for vaccine production or construction of adenovirus vectors for recombinant protein expression. Finally, 293 cells have proven useful in large-scale production of a variety of recombinant human proteins (Berg, D. T., et al., BioTechniques 14(6):972-978 (1993); Peshwa, M. V., et al., Biotechnol. Bioeng. 41:179-187 (1993); Garnier, A., et al. Cytotechnol. 15:145-155 (1994)).
Fibroblast Cells
Overview
Cells loosely called fibroblasts have been isolated from many different tissues and are understood to be connective tissue cells. It is clearly possible to cultivate cell lines, loosely termed fibroblastic cells, from embryonic and adult tissues. Fibroblasts cells characteristically have a “spindle” appearance. Fibroblast-like cells have morphological characteristics typical of fibroblast cells. Under a light microscope the cells appear pointed and elongated (“spindle shaped”) when they grow as a monolayer on the surface of a culture vessel. Cell lines can be regarded as fibroblast or fibroblast-like after confirmation with appropriate markers, such as collagen, type I ((Freshney, R. I., in: Culture of Epithelial Cells, Freshney, R. I., ed., New York: Wiley-Liss, pp. 1-23 (1987)).
CHO Cells
CHO cells have been classified as both epithelial and fibroblast cells derived from the Chinese hamster ovary. A cell line started from Chinese hamster ovary (CHO-K1) (Kao, F.-T. And Puck, T. T., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 60:1275-1281 (1968) has been in culture for many years but its identity is still not confirmed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,938 discloses a medium for growing CHO cells in suspension which is essentially free of protein, lipid, and carbohydrate isolated from an animal source. This patent teaches that zinc is an optional ingredient and that it is preferable to supplement the medium with recombinant insulin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,469 discloses a protein-free medium which facilitates the expression of recombinant protein in CHO cells. This patent teaches that it is preferable to supplement the medium with both insulin and transferrin.
Zang, M. et al., Bio/Technology 13:389-392 (1995) discloses a protein-free medium for growing CHO cells in suspension culture for recombinant protein expression. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,316,938 and 5,122,469.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,704 discloses a protein-free medium which facilitates the long-term growth of antibody-producing monolayer hybridoma cells.
Suspension Cells
As noted above, most primary mammalian epithelial cells, mammalian fibroblast cells, epithelial cell lines, and fibroblast cell lines are typically grown in monolayer culture. For some applications, however, it would be advantageous to cultivate such cells as suspension cultures. For example, suspension cultures grow in a three-dimensional space. Monolayer cultures in similar-sized vessels, however, can only grow two-dimensionally on the vessel surface. Thus, suspension cultures typically result in higher cell yields, and correspondingly higher yields of biologicals (e.g., viruses, recombinant polypeptides, etc.) compared to monolayer cultures. In addition, suspension cultures are often easier to feed and scale-up, via simple addition of fresh culture media (dilution subculturing) to the culture vessel rather than trypsinization and centrifugation as is often required with monolayer cultures.
Many anchorage-dependent cells, such as primary epithelial cells, primary fibroblast cells, epithelial cell lines, and fibroblast cell lines, however, are not easily adapted to suspension culture. Since they are typically dependent upon anchorage to a substrate for optimal growth, growth of these cells in suspension may require their attachment to microcarriers such as latex or collagen beads. Thus, cells grown in this fashion, while capable of higher density culture than traditional monolayer cultures, are still technically attached to a surface; subculturing of these cells therefore requires similar steps as those described above for monolayer cultures. Furthermore, when large batch or fermenter cultures are established, a large volume of microcarriers often settles to the bottom of the culture vessel, thereby requiring a more complicated agitation mechanism to keep the microcarriers (and thus, the cells) in suspension without causing shear damage to the cells (Peshwa, M. V., et al., Biotechnol. Bioeng. 41:179-187 (1993)).
Although many transformed cells are capable of being grown in suspension (Freshney, R. I., Culture of Animal Cells: A Manual of Basic Technique, New York: Alan R. Liss, Inc., pp. 123-125 (1983)), successful suspension cultures often require relatively high-protein media or supplementation of the media with serum or serum components (such as the attachment factors fibronectin and/or vitronectin), or sophisticated perfusion culture control systems (Kyung, Y.-S., et al., Cytotechnol. 14:183-190 (1994)), which may be disadvantageous for the reasons discussed above. In addition, many epithelial cells when grown in suspension form aggregates or “clumps” which may interfere with successful subculturing and reduce growth rate and production of biologicals by the cultures. When clumping occurs, the overall cellular surface area exposed to medium is decreased and the cells are deprived of nutrition. As a result, growth slows, diminished cell densities are obtained, and protein expression is compromised.
Thus, there remains a need for a chemically defined, protein-free medium which facilitates the growth of mammalian cells to high density and/or increases the level of expression of recombinant protein, reduces cell clumping, and which does not require supplementation with animal proteins, such as transferrin and insulin.
There also remains a need remains for defined culture media, that are serum-free, and low-protein or protein-free, for the suspension cultivation of mammalian cells that are normally anchorage-dependent, including epithelial cells and fibroblast cells, such as 293 cells and CHO cells. Such culture media will facilitate studies of the effects of growth factors and other stimuli on cellular physiology, will allow easier and more cost-effective production and purification of biological substances (e.g., viruses, recombinant proteins, etc.) produced by cultured mammalian cells in the biotechnology industry, and will provide more consistent results in methods employing the cultivation of mammalian cells.